This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Drive modules with one or more electric motors that are selectively operable to provide propulsion and/or torque vectoring capabilities are known in the art. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0203543 discloses several drive modules that employ one or more motors to provide propulsion and/or torque vectoring capabilities to a pair of rear vehicle wheels in a vehicle having a pair of permanently driven front wheels. The drive modules of the '543 publication commonly employ a differential device having a differential gearset with bevel gears. While such configuration is suited for its intended purpose, we have noted that it can be difficult in some situations to package a drive module of these types into some vehicles due to the overall length (in the lateral direction of the vehicle) of these drive modules. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a drive module that can be more easily packaged into a vehicle.